Drôle de question
by duneline
Summary: Wayne s'embarque dans une partie de poker qui risque de changer toute sa vie...Slash/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Wayne Rigsby, selon l'affirmation de Patrick, est très attaché à Cho.

Voici l'épilogue de « Baptême de l'air ».

Bonne lecture !

« Drôle de question » :

Les rideaux de la chambre, en soie translucide, laissaient passer la lumière de la Lune par les immenses baies vitrées donnant sur le magnifique et somptueux jardin.

Walter consulta, sans bruit, sa montre et se penchant silencieusement sur Patrick, effleura la tempe de l'endormi d'un baiser léger et tendre. En douceur, il dégagea sa main de celle du consultant et descendit du lit. Il défroissa ses vêtements et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Ce faisant, il jeta un dernier regard sur Patrick qui, en pyjama, pelotonné sous une couette, dormait paisiblement. Il sourit, attendri et soulagé de le voir plongé dans un sommeil tranquille.

Walter avait compris que le mentaliste ne s'endormait qu'entre ses bras : Jane n'exigeait pas explicitement la présence du milliardaire mais celui-ci, compréhensif et le devançant, s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas rentrer tard de ses réunions. Lorsqu'il partait en voyage d'affaires, il s'assurait que ses dates coïncidèrent avec les jours de congé du consultant.

Ou alors, Jane découchait et préférait la sécurité du divan de son lieu de travail. Là, entre Rigsby et Cho, le blond parvenait à trouver un sommeil léger. Dans l'attente du retour de Walter.

Se détournant résolument de Patrick, Walter se dépêcha de rejoindre ses partenaires de poker. Ces derniers devaient s'impatienter dans la salle prévue à cet effet.

« -Il dort ? » S'enquit Cho, en apercevant Mashburn qui s'installait à sa place.

Rigsby leva vivement la tête, fixa Cho d'un regard indéchiffrable et baissa les yeux sous le sourire entendu de Walter. Ses joues se nuancèrent d'un rouge à peine perceptible et le jeune agent avala une gorgée de bière pour se donner une contenance. Surtout que Lisbon le dévisageait d'un air suspicieux.

« -Oui, comme un bébé. Confirma Walter, en se versant à boire. Lisbon, vous faites la banque ? »

La jeune femme y consentit, en hochant de la tête et commença à battre les cartes d'une main d'experte. Elle distribua les cartes, avec une maitrise parfaite et le jeu débuta.

Au bout de deux heures de jeu, Walter et Cho avaient amassé un tas de biscuits et Rigsby et Lisbon faisaient la grimace : Ils perdaient leurs mises à chaque fois et se confrontaient à des adversaires implacables et « bluffeurs » comme tout !

« -A ce train-là, tu vas devoir parier ta chemise. Constata Cho, pince sans rire, s'adressant à son partenaire de terrain. Tu n'as presque plus rien. »

Wayne manqua de s'étouffer quand Walter, avec un clin d'œil dans sa direction, lança :

« -Ce ne serait pas pour lui déplaire ! Il pourrait montrer ses véritables atouts et gagner la mise qui l'intéresse ! Réellement. »

Mashburn insista sur le mot « réellement » et Rigsby crut que son corps allait s'enflammer devant le regard interrogateur de Cho. Il fit mine de s'étirer mais cela ne dupa personne.

« -Tu es tout bizarre, Rigsby ? Fit le jeune asiatique, en étudiant les traits de son collègue. Ca va ? La pizza ne passe pas ? »

Wayne, n'osant affronter le regard franc et anxieux de Cho, bredouilla une vague réponse et décocha un coup de pied sous la table à Walter. Le milliardaire ne broncha pas et sourit de plus belle, avec un air ne présageant rien de bon.

« -Si on corsait la mise ? Suggéra-t-il, d'humeur taquine et ignorant l'air méfiant de Rigsby. Le gagnant a droit de poser un gage à la personne qu'il aura choisie. Cette personne devra s'exécuter sans rechigner quelque soit le gage. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Wayne, flairant un piège, voulut y mettre son véto mais les autres agents, enthousiastes, après des bouteilles de biere, acceptèrent.

Une porte s'ouvrant doucement dérangea les joueurs et détourna leur attention de la partie en cours.

C'était Patrick, les yeux ensommeillés, en pyjama, les pieds nus qui venait les rejoindre. Se frottant les yeux, baillant derrière sa main, il jeta un œil intéressé sur la partie et tranquillement, se glissa sur les genoux de Walter. Posant son visage sur l'épaule du milliardaire, il suspendit ses bras autour du cou du brun et se nicha contre lui.

Sous les expressions éberluées et embarrassées de ses collègues. Ces derniers étaient gênés d'assister à une scène intime de la vie de couple de leurs amis.

Walter, indifférent à l'embarras de ses partenaires de poker, entoura la taille de Jane d'un bras protecteur et laissa le blond blotti contre lui. Patrick s'endormit rapidement.

« -Je suis. Annonça-t-il, en poussant un petit tas de biscuit, détendant l'ambiance. Rigsby ? »

La voix de Walter tira le jeune brun de sa torpeur et celui-ci, d'un air assuré et confiant, misa lui aussi.

Espérant de tout cœur perdre pour pouvoir s'échapper de la soirée sans éveiller les soupçons.

Wayne déglutit : Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui et tous étaient dans l'expectative.

Le jeune brun, contre toute attente, à son grand désespoir, avait raflé la plus grosse mise du jeu. Bien sûr, le milliardaire déclara qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la soirée de poker et que donc, c'était à Wayne de choisir la personne pour lui donner le gage.

Cho le fixait de ses yeux noirs et visiblement, se demandait ce qu'il arrivait à son partenaire.

Rigsby s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers Lisbon. Il ignora l'air moqueur et insistant de Walter et allait proposer son gage quand Patrick choisit ce moment pour se réveiller. Le consultant promena un regard sur les joueurs et sourit.

Quittant les bras de Walter, il se dirigea vers Rigsby et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille.

« -Pas question. Refusa Wayne, en secouant farouchement de la tête et les joues rouges. Je ne ferai pas ça. Non »

Intrigués, sauf Walter, ses collègues le dévisagèrent et augmentèrent l'embarras du jeune homme. Patrick murmura encore des mots à l'oreille de Rigsby et celui-ci, livide, lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

« -Cho. Fit Patrick, en se relevant et en se tenant près de Wayne. Rigsby a une question à te poser. »

L'interpellé fronça des sourcils, déconcerté par tant de mystère et d'un air engageant, dit :

« -Vas-y, Rigsby. C'est le jeu. J'y répondrai. »

Hésitant encore, suppliant Patrick ou Walter d'intervenir, Wayne se décida enfin. Après une profonde inspiration, il riva ses yeux verts à ceux noirs de son collègue et se jeta à l'eau :

« -Si tu devais sortir avec un homme, tu choisirais qui ? »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Chipoteuse de petits pois et à Helen Jane pour leurs reviews si enthousiastes !

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 :

Un silence quasi religieux se fit dans la salle de poker et les visages se tournèrent sur Kimball Cho.

Celui-ci, la mine impassible et indéchiffrable, garda les yeux braqués sur Wayne et ne posa pas de questions sur la couleur écarlate des joues de son partenaire de terrain. Il évalua les trois hommes, l'air concentré et grave et reporta son attention sur Rigsby qui, réellement, paraissait ne pas être au mieux de sa forme.

« -Personne d'ici. Révéla Kimball, d'un ton laconique, en se levant. L'homme, que j'aurai pu choisir, n'est pas présent. Il ne travaille d'ailleurs pas dans notre agence. »

La réponse de Cho figea Walter et Thérésa. Jane ne commenta pas et choisit de montrer sa compassion pour Wayne qui était anéanti.

Ce dernier rejeta, assez froidement, la main du mentaliste de son épaule et sans un mot, quitta la salle de jeu. La honte, le désespoir et le ridicule envahissaient le jeune agent qui prit place dans sa voiture et s'en alla de la propriété de Walter.

Le départ de ces deux agents avaient provoqué un silence embarrassant et durant deux à trois minutes, ni Lisbon et ni Walter ne bougèrent.

Patrick, seul, eut un sourire et se dirigeant vers son compagnon, déclara :

« -La soirée a été une réussite. Si nous allions nous coucher ? »

A la vue du sourire flegmatique et détaché de Jane, Lisbon eut une pulsion de meurtre. Elle se leva, rageuse et excédée et lança :

« -Une réussite ? Je vais devoir gérer un Kimball indifférent et un Wayne totalement effondré ! Cela va être une situation insupportable pour eux de se côtoyer tous les jours ! »

Elle voulut en rajouter plus car le sourire confiant de Patrick était toujours affiché sur les traits du consultant. Mais elle préféra partir devant l'avertissement clair entrevu dans les yeux de Mashburn.

Patrick abandonna son air assuré et murmura, contrit et penaud :

« -Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée. J'étais si sûr de moi, Walter. »

Le milliardaire saisit la main du mentaliste, l'amena à lui et sourit, tendrement :

« -Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'avoue t'aimer encore plus quand tu te trompes, Patrick. Tu es si humain dans ces instants-là. »

Une joie douce illumina les yeux bleus de Jane qui se blottit dans les bras de Walter. Mashburn, amoureusement, le souleva dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il chuchota, taquin en voyant le désir sur le visage du blond :

« -Plus tard, mon ange. Tu as du sommeil à rattraper. »

Pour effacer la frustration et la moue boudeuse de Patrick, Walter l'embrassa passionnément mais ne renonça pas à sa décision : Le consultant avait besoin de dormir.

Wayne, comme un automate, conduisait sa voiture. L'esprit vide. Annihilé par une souffrance terrible et une amertume infinie.

Arrivant chez lui, le jeune brun se gara et descendit de son véhicule. Il grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient au hall de son immeuble, ouvrit la porte de son appartement et s'affala sur son canapé.

Posant son front sur ses genoux, il demeura prostré sur lui-même. Indifférent aux heures qui défilaient. Essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Sanglotant en silence.

La sonnette résonna dans la pièce mais Rigsby ne réagit pas. Il ne désirait voir personne. Personne.

Mais la sonnette se fit insistante. Wayne sécha ses larmes et alla ouvrir, tentant de se recomposer une contenance.

« -Oui ? » Dit-il, d'une voix qu'il affermit du mieux qu'il put.

Des bras l'attrapèrent dans une étreinte sauvage et presque brutale et des lèvres se pressèrent sur celles de Wayne ahuri et éberlué. Un baiser, fougueux et ardent, empêcha le jeune brun de protester et de parler.

« -Pardon. Chuchota une voix qui fit frémir Rigsby. Pardon de t'avoir menti, Wayne. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

Cho s'écarta de Rigsby et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Il passa une main sur l'une des joues du brun qui éprouva un immense bonheur.

« -Mais tu disais que l'homme…Commença Rigsby, sidéré et déconcerté. Enfin, tu avais dit qu'il n'était pas là. »

Kimball l'interrompit :

« -J'ai voulu donner une leçon à Patrick. Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main. C'est tout. »

Rigsby se sentit honteux d'avoir adhéré à la méthode de Patrick et éprouva des remords d'avoir tenté d'obliger Cho à se dévoiler ainsi. Mais Kimball le rassura par un sourire qui accéléra le rythme cardiaque du brun.

« -Sur le terrain, nous sommes pratiquement toujours ensemble. Affirma Cho, gravement. Ce n'aurait pu être que toi, l'homme que je choisirai, « crétin » ».

Wayne ne s'offusqua pas de ce qualificatif. Qualificatif dit d'une manière si particulièrement tendre…

Il balança un coussin à la figure de l'asiatique qui l'esquiva et qui fit, rieur :

« -C'est bien toi, ça, de me faire une déclaration, par des moyens « louches » ! »

Les deux hommes se taquinèrent, sur le canapé, comme des gamins et rirent, s'amusant. Wayne contempla Kimball rire, fasciné et subjugué : Il n'avait jamais vu son partenaire ainsi, détendu et ne l'avait entendu rire aux éclats. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais entendu un rire aussi beau que celui de Cho…

Et que ce rire lui appartiendrait toujours.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
